Sovereign Heart
s |shield gen=''Tantalus''-pattern dispersal field generators |hull= Nanolaminate hull plating |sensor= Tacitan-pattern hyperscanner arrays |target= |navigation= Navigation computer |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*1 Infernus-pattern superheavy excavation beam *2 Urpeon-pattern superheavy plasma lances *8 Luxor-pattern heavy plasma beam emitters *24 Mictix-pattern heavy plasma torpedo silos *700 Ferriel-pattern pulse lasers |complement= |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=* * |role= Flagship |commission=October 21, 2035 |firstsight= |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight= |battles= |affiliation=*Forsaken Navy * |fleet=*Outstrider Expeditionary Fleet *Fleet of Eternal Conviction |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew= |captains=*Rhel 'Kharum *Khito 'Nucam }} The Sovereign Heart is a Kerel-pattern ''CAS''-class assault carrier attached to the Forsaken's Outstrider Expedition Fleet, formerly belonging to the Fleet of Eternal Conviction. During the Covenant's fall, it fell under the control of Supreme Commander Khito 'Nucam who fought against the loyalists before official joining with Forsaken fleet units. Since joining the Forsaken, the ship is now under the command of Rhel 'Kharum. History Designed by Minister Urcen Vunwu and constructed by Aharum Shipyards, the Sovereign Heart was built to act as the flagship for Fleetmaster Xisan 'Rikamee during the 33rd Age of Conflict on October 21, 2035. By the end of her forgotten war, the Sovereign Heart was placed into a temporary drydock and left alone for over three centuries. Over three centuries later, command over the ship was granted to Fleetmaster Khito 'Nucam and to act as the flagship of his new fleet. As it tradition with Kerel-pattern assault carriers, the ship's commander and special representatives from the High Council diligently oversaw the process of crewing the vessel for nearly three years, ensuring all rites to be performed and faithfulness of the crewmembers. More executions of potential heretics took place during the rites than was usual for this sort of affair, resulting in suspicion being directed towards 'Nucam by the hardliners on the High Council. The Sovereign Heart eventually set out as the flagship of the Fleet of Eternal Conviction, a large unit dedicated for crusades against heretics that defied the Covenant. Along with Fleetmaster 'Nucam, the Shipmaster Rhel 'Kharum was chosen to act as his second onboard the assault carrier, both of whom would strick up a friendly relationship as time passed. Human-Covenant War In 2545, a Covenant scout flotilla had managed to locate the human colony world of Aprista. Having been the closest fleet units, Sovereign Heart and her fleet set off to investigate the world. After exiting slipspace, the ship and her fleet opened fire upon human vessels within range, destroying many with weapons fire and even some through ramming. The few human warships that stood against them attempted to cover the escape of civilian craft, prompting Fleetmaster 'Nucam to send strike fighters after those escaping leaving the remainder of the fleet to deal with the minuscule UNSC presence, having wanting to board one of their remaining warships for information. The Sovereign Heart would launch boarding craft towards the now dead-in-space vessel to distract their onboard contingent, Rhel 'Kharum led a team of specialists that cleaved their way through the ship. They soon returned along with their prize of a UNSC AI. Before leaving, however, the Sovereign fired a single plasma torpedo towards the human vessel, destroying it and killing all remaining crewmembers. While the human AI was a great prize, the Fleetmaster did not turn it over to the High Council, instead, he gave it to another he trusted. Great Schism During the Great Schism, the infighting between forces loyal towards Sangheili and Jiralhanae began onboard Sovereign Heart and the rest of her fleet. The ships that were taken over by Jiralhanae departed their location to rendezvous with Covenant fleet at High Charity, while those that remained within Sangheili hands fired upon those that fled. Assuming this was not an isolated incident, Fleetmaster 'Nucam rallied his followers to regroup with an old friend, hoping to find safe harbour. Upon meeting each other again, Khito 'Nucam swore his loyalty to the Forsaken and his friend. He was followed by many remaining shipmasters, leaving those that wished to return home to depart on good terms. Command of the Sovereign Heart was transferred to now-Fleetmaster Rhel 'Kharum, while Khito 'Nucam was promoted to Supreme Commander Khito Tar 'Nucam. Specifications As a Kerel-pattern assault carrier of the Covenant fleet, the Sovereign Heart was designed by Minister Urcen Vunwu and constructed shortly afterward. The Sovereign was considered a standard Kerel design, having the typical number of weaponry and complement. The only difference between was the absence of a High Councilor being present during construction, something that crewmembers were frequently mocked or scorned by others for. The Sovereign Heart received several upgrades and retrofits once she joined with the Forsaken. Its Covenant-era pinch fusion reactors were removed and replaced by several s that each provided more power towards shield, engines and weapons. Forsaken associated intelligence programs and Tratum Drones have transplanted onboard the ship, allowing better performance with far more automation towards ship systems and upkeep of the ship itself. Crew As a Kerel-pattern assault carrier, crewmembers were chosen among the most promising members of the Covenant fleet. Following the Covenant's fall, the Sovereign has since between staffed with many of the most loyal as the ship serves in a critical fleet position. Many were brought over from the original crew as many were already familiar with the ship systems and alterations that they taught to the new crew. To foster a sense of kinship, weekly competitions are held within the nature-preserve. A large number of Tratum Drones can be found within the hallways of the Sovereign Heart to compensate for the relatively small crew and troops onboard. Category:Vertend Category:Covenant ships Category:Carriers